


[Podfic] long live the look on your face

by cheshiretears



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, canon fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears
Summary: for the prompt, "things you said when we were on top of the world"(Podfic of long live the look on your face by jinxfabray for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI)
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 2
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] long live the look on your face

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [long live the look on your face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164119) by [jinxfabray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxfabray/pseuds/jinxfabray). 



> I'm a bit late in cross-posting, but I at least managed it in less than a week! I really wanted to work in more K-pop girl groups, because they totally don't get enough love, but I had a really hard time finding fics within the constraints of the event. Thank you to jinxfabray for having blanket permission, you're a rockstar! [Listen to the full anthology](https://awesomeladiespodfic.dreamwidth.org/1272.html)

**Download/stream without music** : [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ic6LLtZ2LBYoXZ4cz-qqBrEbNPwnWKfG/view?usp=sharing) (7:37 min | 8 MB)

**Text:** [long live the look on your face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164119) by [jinxfabray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxfabray/pseuds/jinxfabray)

**Reader:** [cheshiretears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears)


End file.
